thomas_and_friends_fan_laborfandomcom-20200214-history
Keoni
Keoni Hill is the main protagonist of Enginoid Adventures. Bio (WIP) Pre-series: Keoni grew up in the town of Bronzemouth, with his parents Maleko and Haukea, and his older sister, Akela. During his high school years, he befriended Pyralis and Picabo Blazowski. Afterwards, he began working as a passenger tank engine for the Southwest Heart Railway alongside genie shunting diesel, Opal, and goods engine, Russel. After the SWHR was forced to close, Keoni found himself in a workshop where he was purchased by Megan Phelps, controller of the East Star Railway, where he began his work in earnest. Series proper: About a month after his arrival, Keoni began to feel a little depressed that almost no one, aside from Bakana, made any attempt to befriend or get to know him. However, that all changed when Lyrica, the princess of the dimension of Soraika, arrived and Keoni was tasked to make sure she stayed out of trouble. This, of course, would throw him into all kinds of crazy hi-jinks and adventures; especially after East Star and North Shore merged. Afterwards, Nico, impressed by Keoni's raw dueling talent despite Keoni himself being a beginner, decided to take him under his wing as an apprentice. During his time in the franchise, Keoni also fell in love with and married Lyrica, effectively making him the prince of Soraika. Basis: Keoni's basis is a GER L77 0-6-2T tank engine. The L77 is also called the LNER N7; and as such, his engine mode bears great ressemblence to Nico's N2 form; to the point where they've occasionally been mistaken for each other. Persona Personality-wise; Keoni seems to be a combination of the three protagonists that came before him. Kind with a bit of a temper like Jake, willing to crack a joke in otherwise serious moments like Nico, and collected and resourceful like Austin. Duel skills As mentioned above, Keoni has a great talent in duel monsters; despite just starting the game around the same time that a new summoning mechanic, Link summoning, was introduced. His deck is mainly a generic Cyberse deck like Yusaku Fujiki from Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains; however, his deck contains some cards that some of Yusaku's rivals have used, such as the Topologic Link monsters. Summon chants As with many characters in the original Japanese version of the Yu-Gi-Oh various anime shows; Keoni utilizes several summon chants for whenever he calls out one of his ace monsters; a few of them are as follows: * Link summoning in general: ** Link arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are summoning conditions here. So, I set the names of the monsters used for link materials here in the link arrows! the link rating of the monster he intends to summon here Link the circuit! the location of where the link arrows on the monster point on the monster here, like so *in the circuit, the [insert the location of the arrows here are struck*] I link summon link rating of the monster he intends to bring out here, followed by the monster's name in quotation marks! * Cyberse Magician main ** A mystical force shines through the data stream, and now it's might will cast a spell that will grant me victory. I ritual summon "Cyberse Magician!" * Cyberse Magician duel variant ** A mystical force shines through the data stream, and now it's might will cast a spell that will grant, in this case, us victory. I ritual summon "Cyberse Magician!" * Cyberse Quantum Dragon ** A new age of technology is upon us. And with it comes a beast that’ll fry anyone’s hard drive. I Synchro Summon! Log in, level 7, “Cyberse Quantum Dragon!” * Firewall eXceed Dragon ** Burning spirit of the digital realm, time to sink your fangs into those who threaten your domain! I Xyz Summon! Arise Rank 4 “Firewall eXceed Dragon!” * Omega Malware Dragon ** Fierce digital beast; time to arise from your slumber and smite all who dare threaten the harmony of Cyberspace! I Xyz summon! Appear, Rank 9 "Omega Malware Dragon!" Trivia * Keoni is the first of many things for the North Shore Franchise ** He's the first main protagonist to have a sibling introduced right from the start of his respective series. ** He's the first main protagonist to not start a harem despite having many female characters be a major recurring part of his life ** He's the first main protagonist to allow his respective main antagonist to die. ** He's the first main protagonist to already be on the line at the start of his series, instead of usually either arriving there for the first time, or returning after some time away. Category:Fanmade characters Category:Male characters Category:Tank Engines Category:Royalty